Undercover
by RaveRhigosis
Summary: Some of the Titans are going undercover into the high school to figure out what former HIVE academy students are doing there because they aren't there to get an education.  BBxxRae & RobxxStar  DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS OR ANYTHING ELSE
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story that I just thought would be fun to write so please read!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS OR ANYTHING ELSE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY!

"Titans, we have a mission." Robin announced. "Former HIVE academy students are attending Jump City High School. We don't know much about why they are going there but we know it is not to gain an education."

"Okay... So... Whats our mission?" Beast boy asked.

"A couple of us are going to have to enroll in high school and try to figure out what is going on. I have already selected who is going. Cyborg and I will stay here and Beast boy, Starfire, and Raven are going to go to school."

Really? I don't think going to school is a very good idea... I am not really the friendliest kid around but he is the leader so I guess I'll do this.

"That sound glorious! I am sure going to the school of higher learning will be very much fun!" Starfire said happily.

"Awwww but I don't wanna go to school" Beast Boy wined. "I'll have homework, I'll have to get up early, and I'll actually have to pay attention!"

God that kid can be so lazy sometimes.

"Suck it up. It won't be that bad. How long are we going to have to be in school?" I asked in my monotone voice.

"Until you figure out what the HIVE students are doing" Cyborg answered.

"When do we start?" Starfire asked.

"Tomorrow. You all still have your civilian clothes right?" Robin asked. We all nodded. "Okay good. I enrolled you earlier this morning so-"

"Wait, you ALREADY enrolled us? How did you know we would even say yes?" Beast boy asked.

"You didn't really have a choice, so suck it up and stop being lazy!" Robin said before continuing what he was saying before he got cut off. "Now as I was saying, here are your schedules."

I looked down at the schedule I was just handed. It said

"Rachael Roth

Locker 2080 Combination- 9-35-17

Geometry Matthew Mayo 236

French 1 Erin Best 289

Art 1 Holly Mays 190

English 2 Beth Meaney 183"

"Rae, gimme your schedule so I can see if we have classes together." Beast boy said. I handed him my schedule while silently praying that we had classes together.

"Yayyyy! We have three classes together! We have Geometry, French, and English together!" Beast boy exclaimed.

"Oh joy" I said sarcastically but I am actually really happy about it. Beast boy and I have been together for about 2 months, but the rest of the team doesn't know it yet.

"Starfire, let me see your schedule." I said. I looked at her schedule. Dammit. We only have French class together.

"We only have French together."

"Oh that is most unfortunate, I was hoping we would have more classes together. Well at least we can have a group of studying together!" Starfire said.

"Yeah..." I replied. I don't really think a study group would work well.

"Wait, what time do we have to get up in the morning?" Beast Boy asked.

"6" Robin replied. "And you need to be at school by 7:45"

"What. The. French. Toast. No one should be awake at that hour." Beast boy said.

"Beast boy, I am usually up by then every morning." I said.

"WHY WOULD YOU WILLINGLY WAKE UP AT THAT HOUR." Beast Boy exclaimed in surprise.

"I just wake up then. We don't all sleep till 12 like you Beast boy." I answered. "So Beast boy you should probably go ahead and go to sleep since it is 9:00"

"Ya, I guess I should. I'll see you guys early tomorrow :(" Beast boy said. He looked me in the eyes and I telepathically told him that I would meet him in his room in a minute so we could just talk about tomorrow. I am really worried about him going to school... Beast boy is very social and I don't really want him socializing with a bunch of girls. I am not usually very jealous when he talks to girls, he has a whole freaking fan club of girls. But I just don't really want to take a chance of losing him.

"I am going to go to my room." I said as soon as Beast boy left the room. That was probably really suspicious, I know. But I really want to talk to him. The team all said bye as I made my way out of the common room into the hallway. Beast Boy was still walking down her hallway.

"Beast boy" I said to get his attention. He turned around and smiled his goofy, cute smile. "I don't like this whole "school" thing." I said as we walked down the hallway towards his room. His hands intertwined with mine and he asked

"Why, love?"

"I don't wanna tell you."

"Why?"

"Because it sounds stupid."

"Well if I tell you why I don't like it, then will you tell me why you don't like it?"

"Yes."

"Okay, well I don't like it because I don't want anyone to take you away from me... Your turn."

"That is the reason I don't like it. But babe you don't need to worry about it." I said.

"Well I'm still gonna worry about it. And you have AB SO LUTE LY nothing to worry about!" He said with a grin.

"I have a question... What is your name for school?"

"Logan Taylor. What is yours?"

"Rachael Roth."

"I still like Raven better"

"Well it would be too suspicious."

"Yeah I know.. But I still like it better." We stopped in front of his room. He normally would have walked me to his room but I want him to sleep.

"Do you want me to wake you up at 6 tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah :/" he said. He looked down into my eyes. (yes down. He finally got taller than me.) He hugged me and when he was about to walk into his room he turned around really quick and kissed me. I heard a light bulb break in the distance because it surprised me. I mean, we have kissed before but we don't do it often because my powers always end up breaking something. He grinned and went into his room. I just stood there for a minute before summoning my powers and teleporting to my room. I took off my cape and shoes and laid in bed. I thought about everything. I thought about school tomorrow. I thought about how I was going to figure out who the former HIVE academy students are without going into there minds. And I thought about Beast boy and how amazing it is that he actually likes me in the boyfriend/girlfriend way.

Sooo... do you think this is a good start? Please review and tell me :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I think this sounds good so please read :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing mentioned in this story.**

*beep* *beep* *beep*

"Damn. Waking up early is easier when I wake up on my own." I thought. I fumbled around for a couple seconds in the dark trying to find the off button on my alarm clock to stop the annoying, loud-pitched beep. I rose from my bed and walked over into my bathroom. I braced myself for the extreme brightness as I turned on the light. I turned the shower on and got in. I adjusted the temperature of the water so that it was kinda cold so it would wake me up.

After taking a quick shower I got out of the brightness into the bathroom and into the cool darkness of my bedroom. I flicked on the lamp on my nightstand and it shed a dim light into the room. I searched in my dresser and after a couple minutes of looking i decided to wear my grey My Chemical Romance shirt, my dark skinny jeans, and my black flats. Before leaving my room I brushed my hair and teeth real quick then headed down the hallway to wake up Beast boy. It is only 6:34 and we have to leave at 7:15 so he has plenty of time to get ready.

I entered Beast boys room and made my way around the mess and to his bed. Aww he is all snuggled up with his blankets and he looks so happy and I kinda don't want to wake him up but... If I have to be awake now then so does he :)

"Beast boy, wake up." I said as I gently shook him.

"Wwwwhhhhhyyyyyyy?" He replied groggily.

"You have to get ready for school."

"Meh." He said as he got up from his bed.

"I'm going to go eat a pop tart really quick, do you want one?" I asked. As I headed for the door. He shook his head yes and he walked towards his dresser. I went and got 2 pop tarts and by the time I returned to his room Beast boy was ready. He was wearing a Nevershoutnever Shirt, kinda baggy jeans, and a pair of tennis shoes.

"Think fast." I said as I threw the pop tart at his face. To my surprise he plucked it out of the air and grinned as he opened it and took a bite.

"Good morning!" He said semi-cheerily. "What time is it?" He questioned.

I flipped open my phone. 6:40.

"It's only 6:40."

"Well we can chill in here for a while 'cause I wanna play maplestory for a while :)" Beast boy said as he plopped down on his bed and pulled his laptop on his lap. I sat down next to him and in one motion he put his arm over my shoulder, pulled me towards him, and kissed me on the cheek. My cheeks turned a bright color of red. Beast boy just grinned his cute but stupid little grin. Contrary to popular belief Beast boy didn't actually talk that much. Only when he was around a lot of people and they were all hyper was when he talked a lot. But he could still be childish. Sometimes it could be annoying but (even though I would never admit it out loud) it could be cute.

"HAHAHA NOOB!" Beast boy yelled at the computer screen. I gave him a wtf look.

"Sorry... this kid basically committed suicide and i thought it was funny."

"Weirdo" I said as I cuddled up closer to him. I looked at my phone. It was already 7:10.

"Beast boy we need to go get Starfire and leave."

"Ok, let me log out and then we can go get her." he said. After he logged off we got up and walked down the hallway. His fingers intertwined with mine as we walked and our steps started to match. The doors to the common room moved out of our way to reveal an excited Starfire.

"Come friends, let us go to the high school!" Star said. I grabbed my car keys (Yes I can actually drive. I got my license a month ago when I turned 16.) and we headed towards the garage. I got into the drivers seat of my green jeep liberty and cut on the car. Beast boy got in the passenger seat and Starfire got in the back. Beast boy slid on the ring that made his skin and his hair 'normal' His hair turned blonde and his skin turned a pale white. I put in my amazing MCR cd and pulled into the underground tunnel that went under the water and connected to mainland. We didn't really talk because we were all nervous about our first day of school. At about 7:30 we pulled into the high school parking lot. I pulled into a parking spot close to the doors of the school. I cut off the car and asked "Are you all ready?" Star and Beast boy er- Kori and Logan nodded, grabbed there book bags, and we all walked to the school together.

**So... was it good? lol please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys, I had to finish the school year before I could write anymore because I can only write late at night... and I really don't like this chapter so sorry if it sucks

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING IN THIS STORY!

I slipped on my ring and it changed my hair color to dark brown.

As we walked in we were met with a bunch of glances. I noticed a couple of girls checking BB out. I grabbed his hand and they stopped. At least they have enough decency to stop once they realize he is taken.

"Friends, my locker is upstairs so I must leave you now. See you in French class!" Star said cheerily. Beast boy has a locker down the hall from me. He has a top locker and, unfortunatly, I have a bottom locker right next to 2 obnoxious girls. I got my stuff for class and met back up with Beast boy. We walked to Geometry class and found our seats. We put our stuff down and then went to find Star before class.

"Why did Robin decide we should all start on the same day in the middle of the school year? I mean, it's kinda obvious that we aren't normal." Beast boy said.

"I don't really know... I guess he didn't plan this as well as he usuallly does." I said.

"Well that's an epic fail." Beast boy said with a smile on his face. Robin doesn't ever really screw up so this is really weird and funny. We walked around for a while trying to find Star but the bell rang and we had to go to class.

Geometry went by very slow but after a very long hour and thirty minutes, it came time to go to french.

"I never thought that class was going to end" I said as Beast boy and I walked slowly down the hallway.

"Really? I thought it went by pretty fast... I think I kinda like math." Beast boy said. I gave him a weird look.

"Well, it just makes sense to me..." He said.

"To each his own." I said.

We walked into french class and Star was already there. We all sat in the back of the room and didn't really talk the whole time because we had to try to catch up to what the rest of the class was learning.

RING RING RING RING

The bell went off and BB and I had first lunch so it was time for us to go to lunch. Star had second lunch so she had to go to her third period for a while before she went to lunch.

"Bonjour, Mademosielle Roth." Beast boy said.

"No. No French. This is not French class, silly." I said in a monotone. But he understoon that I was joking. We went through the lunch line and found a secluded place for us to sit outside.

"Okay. We need to try to figure out how we are going to find out who the HIVE students are." I said.

"We need to start talking to people. We need to find out as much as we can about everyone. If something doesn't make sense about a person or about how certain people know each other then we need to focus on it." He said.

"Wow... You have actually thought this out. That's a surprise." I said with a smirk on my face.

"I have a brain ya know! I just don't fill it with important things all the time!" He said jokingly.

We finished our lunch in silence and then we had to go to our third period... The only class we don't have together...

"This sounds weird but... I'm going to miss you." I said. I am usually with him all the time because we live together and stuff but now I have to spend and hour and thirty minutes away from him and that upsets me...

"I'm going to miss you too babe..." He said. He wrapped his arms around me and I wrapped my arms around his neck and we stood in the embrace for a while before we parted ways. I went into art class. I felt a strange emotion from someone in the classroom. It was a mixture of knowing and fear. Yep. A hive student was in this class... and they somehow recognized me... I tried to pinpoint exactly who this feeling was coming from but I couldn't find it over the emotions of everyone in the room. The teacher pointed me to my seat. I sat next to a guy who looked to be about 18 and a girl who looked like she was dead. She had black hair pulled up into a pony tail, really pale skin, and she was super skinny. I looked into her blue eyes and imediatly recognized her. She might have dyed her hair (and stopped eating) but I knew exactly who she was and now that I am close to her I can tell that the strong feeling was coming from her.

LE CLIFFHANGER! lol review and tell me what you think :)


	4. Chapter 4

**this isn't the best chapter ever but it gets the job done. lol**

**Read and Review please**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS OR ANYTHING ELSE IN THE STORY.**

Terra.

Her bright blue eyes gave it away. We made eye contact for a second before she quickly looked away.

What the fuck is she doing here? And how does she know who I am? The last time Beast Boy saw her she didn't know who he was... At least she pretended to not know him.

"Hey, I'm Kris and that's Leila." The guy said.

"I'm Rachael." I replied in a semi-friendly tone. Strong feelings of fear came off of Terra. She knows that I know who she is. We all started doing our warm up for art class. We had to draw our hand. And for the rest of the class that's all we did. Draw hands. The art teacher played piano music and didn't allow anyone to talk. Which was strange for an art teacher but, I didn't mind. When the bell rang I stood up and got my books off the floor and looked up for a moment and met Terra's eyes. The feeling coming off her was similar to bitchiness. I walked out of class and found Beast Boy. He knew that something was up.

"We need to leave. I have to talk to you." I said.

"Ok, but we need to leave without getting caught" Beast boy said.

"Well I can teleport us out of here and we can come get Starfire at the end of the day. Go to the guys bathroom and I will teleport in there from the girls bathroom and then we can just teleport back to the tower."

"Ok." he said as he headed for the bathroom.

5 minutes later we were at the tower.

"This is going to sound weird but Terra is in my art class and she remembers me." I said simply. Beast Boy thought about this for a second and then replied. "But, last time I saw her she didn't even know who I was..."

"I know... But I think she got her memory back. Also, I think she has something to do with the HIVE academy students. She had a feeling of fear when she saw me... Like I knew or something." I said.

"Maybe Brother Blood got a hold of her? And somehow made her remember everything... She always had a thing for being one of the bad guys so it wouldn't be very surprising if she was on there side." He said. I considered what he said for a minute. It made sense.

"How are we going to figure out what they are planning though. I can't find anything out about her unless I go into her mind. But I don't like to do that because that is a huge invasion of privacy. I will do it if there is no other options." I said.

"Unfortunatley, that may be our only option. But, I will try talking to her first... I am pretty sure she will recognize my voice though and then she will know I am here too. So I think you should go into her mind... I know you don't like to do that but it is important to the mission." Beast Boy said and I nodded in agreement. Beast Boy and I had been sitting on the couch in the common room and then the boy wonder walked in.

"Wow, you guys are home early. Where's Star?" He questioned.

"We ditched fourth period." Beast Boy stated simply.

"Guys you can't just do that! If you get caught..."

"We had somehting important to the mission to discuss." I inturrupted.

"Oh... Well what is it?" He asked. Beast Boy and I filled in the information.

"I agree. the best solution is to go into her mind." Robin said.

"Ok. I am going to my room to do my homework. And Beast Boy, you should too." I said as I stood up.

"Okey doke." He said as he stood. We both exited the room.

"I am gonna do my homework with you. Is that ok?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah, that's fine I said." We entered my room and started our homework.

**So was that good? Sorry if it wasn't... I just felt like I needed to get something written.**


End file.
